User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Flowers for a Girl
'Authors' Notes: This is just a short, little piece between Ryan, and Greg. Mostly exploring Ryan's obsessive, and paranoid nature. Also, if you're reading this Link: I hope you don't mind that I used Greg. ' Late in the evening, and under the cover of darkness Ryan had moved out towards the grassy field near the Girls' dorm. His intention was to deliver a gift to Beatrice, though his plan would be carried out by a third party advocate, AKA, Greg Ryder. He checked his watch. ''He should be here by now, where is he? ''He glanced over his shoulder to see Greg crouching down the bush right next to him. "You really are a creepy fuck, aren't you?" Greg whispered. "Sitting outside the Girls' Dorm at 9:00 pm. That's pretty weird dude." "Look, were you followed?" Ryan looked around, trying to find any irregularities in their surroundings. "Christ, Michael was right. You're a paranoid motherfucker, you know that?" Greg chuckled. "What is it you wanted?" "I need you to deliver these." Ryan pulled up a red bag containing three blue tulips and a folded up letter, with the words 'to Beatrice' written neatly on the front. "You're joking, right?" Greg asked, in disbelief. "I'm your messanger? You're so fucking incompetent you can't even give flowers to the girl you like because you don't want to tarnish your shitty little reputation." "Look, I just need you to do this for me okay?" Ryan was beginning to sound desperate, this wasn't the kid that was too cool for anyone, or anything. This was the kid that had a forbidden attraction to a girl who was never seen as socially acceptable by any of his peers. "Fifty bucks." Greg crossed his arms. "Fine, you get paid after the job is done. Don't get spotted. Beatrice is studying but she'll be returning within the hour. You need to move fast and get out quick." Ryan informed him. Greg took the bag and, in a low crouch, stalked towards the front window that was Beatrice's room. He thought about how he even ended up in a scenario such as this, doing menial work for some douchebag he hated, and the same douchebag that got him hurt in a little 'incident' a couple weeks back. At least his money was good. The coward wouldn't do the task himself, and since Greg would do anything (within reason) to make a buck, that just made it easier for him. He looked in through the dirt-ridden window to see the room was empty, and the lights were off. ''Easy job. ''He thought to himself as he slowly lifted the window up and crawled in. This was definitely her room alright. The room was kept in order, vials of chemicals sat at the aged, wooden desk, and books were piled neatly on her bed. He carefully set the flowers down on her bed and left the note on top of them. He moved carefully back towards the window and climbed back out, making his way towards Ryan. "How'd it go?" Asked Ryan. "Well, I feel dirty sneaking into some chick's room, nothing fifty bucks won't fix though." Ryan scarfed over the money, and they parted ways from there. Category:Blog posts